1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic chalkboard system, a control method thereof, and a pointing device, and more particularly, to an electronic chalkboard system including a plurality of display panels which determines a display panel touched by a pointing device, a control method thereof, and a pointing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus performs various processes on image signals or image data input from an outside or stored inside, thereby displaying images on a display panel or a screen. The display apparatus may be configured in various types, such as a television (TV), a monitor, a portable media player, or the like. The display apparatus has diverse additional and supplementary functions with technological development. For example, the display apparatus may be configured as an electronic chalkboard system.
An electronic blackboard system detects a trace formed by a pointing device on a panel or a screen and displays an image corresponding to the detected trace on the panel or the screen.